Someplace Like Friendship
by Padfoot35
Summary: Changed the title. Seemed more appealing. R&R peoples.
1. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: Despite all wishing I do not own Star Wars or any related wachamacallets.  
All George Lucas. Go him.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It didn't take a genious to realize something was wrong with the ship.  
What could one expect after crashing it into a an astroid, no matter the size of the blasted rock.  
  
The young Jedi had realized it was a reckless move, but Qui-gon had been sure the little star ship would be able to slip through unscathed and he'd be on his way just like that. He'd put to much confidence into his piloting skills, and now he was going to crash and there wasn't much he could do beyond direct himself at the nearest planet and hope it turned out alright.  
  
He'd been in purssuit of a criminal that had all but ruined the planet he'd been on for his last mission. Everything had started out fine, it was a normal everyday dispute- the government had done something the people didn't like by raising shipping taxes. People had done things the government didn't like. The Jedi had been called in to sort it out.  
  
Who would have guessed that a criminal master mind was behind it all?  
  
Certainly not him.  
  
He quickly punched in the coordinates and made sure he was strapped in.  
This was going to be a rough landing, and who knew what was waiting for him on this little unknown planet?  
  
Through his growing connection with the force he tried to since life below the swirling atmosphere, to no avail. His mind was to clouded to be able to connect clearly.  
  
"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is....."  
  
He was thrown back against his seat as the ship entered the atmosphere going way to fast for comfort.  
  
By pulling hard on the controls he managed to get it to level out a little,  
but it wasn't going to do him much good it he couldn't slow down.  
  
Running into trees didn't help things any.  
  
Down.....down......down some more......  
  
There were a few moments in which he could see nothing through the cockpit window and then a few more moments in which he felt as though he were going to be torn apart and then all was still.  
  
Qui-gon sat still for a few moments, thankful he was still alive and aware that he had no clue were he was so that might not lst to long.  
  
He took a moment to make sure he was in one piece and then hastily exited the ship.  
  
He'd ended up in the middle of a forest. The ship had dug a few feet into the ground as it crashed, and it was a good thing to. A few more feet and he'd have been sunk in a river.  
  
Qui-gon was just thinking it was astounding more damage hadn't been done to the ship when a rudder fell off and something near the engine caught fire.  
  
No using it again.  
  
He was stranded. Stranded on a planet in the middle of nowere. Just great.  
  
It was a pleasant enough place though. Quiet. A bit too much so. Shouldn't there be animals? He hadn't noticed before but there was nothing to be heard beyond the gentle rushing of the river. No life to be seen.  
  
And then he really -looked- at the river. Water he'd thought to be clear was anything but. It was beyond dirty. More like stagnant. No wonder nothing was living here.  
  
"Well, standing here isn't going to get anything done." he said softly to himself. It almost felt like he'd be violating something if he spoke to loudly. Eerie.  
  
After a moments contemplation he set off through the woods, hoping he'd be able to find some sort of civilization. Hours of walking made him wonder.  
  
As the sun began to sink below the horizon, he started to think mayby this area was uninhabited. Just his luck.  
  
Jedi were capable of going without the things most people needed- sleep was one of them.  
  
He sat down beneath a tree, thinking over his situation.  
  
No people, no way of getting off this rock, and no way of talking with the council. He was royally messed up.  
  
What to do about it?  
  
Nothing. There was nothing that could be done about it, but keep going and hope he ran into a sentient of some sort. Preferably friendly.  
  
There had to be someone somewere.....  
  
So lost was he in thought that he didn't even since when the thing snuck up on him. He was quite unaware of it untill it was on top of him, golden eyes flashing in the fading light, and growling in a way that would scare most senceless.  
  
Qui-gon struggled to reach his lightsaber but a large clawed paw pinned down each of his arms.  
  
Whatever it was was extremely strong.  
  
Cursing himself for being unatentive he tried to calm his mind and come up with a way out of this mess. One wasn't apparent. Thankfully, he didn't get the chance to find out if the thing ate humans.  
  
"Kit! What have you found for me boy?"  
  
Had the situation been different, Qui-gon would have been relieved to hear the sound of a human voice. As it was.....  
  
The thing backed off a little bit, allowing him to breath.  
  
"Well well well, what have we here? Let him up. But keep an eye on him."  
  
The creature removed itself, allowing him to sit up and get a good look at it.  
  
It was an extremely large orange and black cat. In it's own deadly way it was beautiful. But he was far more enterested in the being who'd called it off.  
She was a human. Small. Probably a few years younger than the twenty seven year old Jedi Knight. In a detached way he noticed she was pretty. Everything he'd expect from someone living here. And she had an odd sort of cross-bow weapon aimed at him.  
  
"I am Qui-gon Jinn, I don't mean you any harm. See, I'm lost....."  
  
"I could honestly careless Mr.Jinn. Whether you mean us harm or no doesn't matter to me. All I do is bring in anyone I find. It's been a long time since we found a live one. On your feet."  
  
He rose slowly, looking back and forth between the cat and the woman,  
filled with questions.  
  
"Live ones?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, someone who isn't dead? Doesn't happen very often. Anyone who isn't in the sanctuary is pretty much a gonner. Were did you come from?  
An escapee?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I'm not from around here. My ship crashed over there and I'm stuck here. What exactly's happening here?"  
  
She looked at him as if she was debating his sanity. "Your ship huh?  
Alright Quiggy, whatever you say. Come on, I'm taking you in. Don't try to get away. Kit here won't be too happy if you do." the cat growled.  
  
Qui-gon stared at her a moment, unsure of what to do. He didn't have long to debate. She took matter into her own hands, stripping him of his lightsaber and binding his hands. He didn't object. He had no interest in being torn apart by a giant cat.  
  
Besides, mayby she was going to take him to some place were he could get help. 


	2. Sanctuary

Chapter Two:  
  
Though Qui-gon was essentialy a prisoner he did manage to get some information out of the woman.  
  
For one, he name was Trip. Her cat was Kit. It was actually called a 'tiger.  
Apparently she'd saved him as a cub and they'd been together ever since.  
She wouldn't give him all the details beyond informing him she was the only human it truly tolerated and that if he did one thing she didn't agree with he got to be Kit's breakfast.  
  
The tiger had purred loudly at this and given him a look that almost begged him to try something.  
  
And he learned that he heard no animals because there were none left to hear.  
  
She kept them walking most of the night, following some path that was obvious to her, invisible to him. This was partly because he couldn't see.  
  
It had taken him a moment to notice, though he'd realized something was off as soon as the sun had set all the way. This planet had no moon.  
  
None.  
  
When he asked her about it, she said simply, "It's been like that for as long as I can remember. You find it odd?"  
  
He hadn't questioned her further.  
  
Eventually they stopped to rest for a while, but they couldn't afford to linger. It was dangerous. He took her word for it.  
  
By the time the sun had risen they'd arived at a jagged mountain scape he had noticed from a distance but not payed much attention to.  
  
"After we get in there isn't any coming out buddy." Trip told them when they stopped for a second time at the base of the mountain.  
  
"We can't risk you telling the Alliance were to find us. Not that it matters. You don't have a choice. The last thing we need is some delusioned fool who thinks he comes from outerspace running around causing trouble."  
  
Yet another thing. They seemed to not have very advance space travel, if any.  
Weird.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
She led him to a small crack in the mountain side. Had she not shown him were it was he never would have noticed it.  
  
Kit wnet through first and then she pushed him towards it and he squeezed through, though only just.It wasn't made for someone of his starture.  
  
After he was in she followed, pulling a little rod thing from her belt.  
When he pushed a button on its side it glowed bathing them in a steady stream of white light. They were in a large cave with tunnels branching off to either side.  
  
Qui-gon stared at the lighting device curiously and she grinned at him.  
  
"It's a flash light Quiggy. Haven't you ever seen one before?"  
  
He shook his head, biting back a rude retort. She'd taken to calling him 'Quiggy' and it was really starting to grate on his nerves.  
  
"Come on, you get lost then you're pretty much screwed. It all looks the same unless you know were you're going."  
  
Trip led the way with Qui-gon behind her and Kit behind him.  
  
She was right. Had he been on his own he'd have been lost in a heartbeat.  
  
They went through a serries of winding tunnels, turning every now and then and never going in the same direction for more than a few minutes. It was beyond confusing.  
  
And despite the lack of desturbance in the Force he felt extremely uneasy.  
Having miles of mountain over your head just made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Hang on, we're almost there." Trip said absently. "Man, this will be the first time we've been home in weeks. Kinda' exciting huh Kit?" the tiger growled in a way that made Qui-gon think it knew exactly what she was saying. The beast was oddly intelligent. He senced something odd about it,  
but was unsure if that was a bad thing.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of light ahead and the sound of running water. Finally they were getting to the end of this.  
  
At the end of the tunnel he discovered the source of the water sound.  
  
Veiling the exit was a sheet of clear water. A waterfall.  
  
"Well Quiggy, welcome to the sanctuary. Come on."  
  
They stepped through the water and Qui-gon caught his first site of actual human life here on this odd backwater planet. 


	3. Sanctuary part 2

Chapter Three:  
  
The 'Sanctuary' wasn't quite what Qui-gon had expected. The way Trip had talked about it he'd been under the impression it was some sort of refugee camp. Instead he found himself looking down on a large bowl shaped mountain valley filled with a very efficient civilization.  
  
Houses made from anything from would to stone were spread out through the valley with a winding system of dirt roads connecting them all.  
  
The waterfall they'd just stepped through fed a small stream that wound it's way around the entirety of the valley. A series of ditches and trenches alowed the people to draw water for the gardens most homes seemed to have. Apparently they were very self sufficient.  
  
In the very center of it all was a large formidable looking stone building.  
Judging by the steady flow of armed people entering and exiting it was some sort of barracks or base.  
  
And to top it all off, it was teeming with people. The young, the old, children..... all working and playing together harmoniously. It was like one extremely large family.  
  
The sight of it was truly magnificent. Quite the change from what he'd seen of this planet so far.  
  
Qui-gon turned his attention from what was before him to what was immediatly next to him. For standing on either side of them were two gaurds, from the looks of the long odd sort of blasters they were carrying.  
  
"What's this?" one of them asked, looking curiously at Qui-gon's bound hands.  
  
"Found him while I was out on patrol. Thought I should take him to the Admiral. Make sure he'd safe. Then mayby we can get some use out of him."  
  
The gaurd appeared uncertain for a moment but finally nodded.  
  
"Alright. But you're responsible for him."  
  
"Righto'. Come on Quiggy. The Admiral will be most interested to meet you."  
  
Qui-gon sighed. "Please stop calling me that. My name is...."  
  
"You're in my charge. I'll call you whatever I like and you won't complain about it or you might just end up on the wrong end of an arrow."  
  
She marched off down the naturaly carved stone steps leading to the valley floor without so much as a second gance at him.  
  
Kit growled loudly at him and the pair quickly moved to follow her.  
  
Qui-gon seemed to strike the interest of the people. Children stopped in their playing to look at him and adults took a moment to look him over. It almost seemed like they were sizing him up, judging his worth.  
  
'I bet I'm the first outsider they've seen in quite some time.' he thought.  
  
Every now and then someone would wave at Trip or stop to say hello and she would no at them cheerfuly. She didn't seem overly concerned about her prisoner. If he really and truly wanted to get away, it would be all to easy.  
  
There was no point in it however. He had no were to go and if he did get as far as the entrance he'd get lost in the tunnels.  
  
Besides, he had to admit his curiosity in this planets happenings was growing.  
Why were they all hiding here like this? Were had all the wildlife gone?  
  
Nothing made since to him and Trip would ignore him every time he asked her a question, either that or give him an answer that wasn't quite an answer at all.  
  
They finally arrived at their destination- the stone building.  
  
Its two large wooden doors were host to yet another pair of armed gaurds, but when they saw Trip they didn't say anything, merely nodded in respect.  
  
She flashed them a grin and led their little group inside.  
  
It was an extremely buisy place. People running here and there looking flustered and in some cases down right frustrated. Soldiers going from place to place and on more than one occasion looking thoroughly confused.  
  
"It's usually not this crowded, but with winter coming all the patrols are coming back in for good so they can be stationed to a field or given special orders. it gets hectic, but it's a system that works for us."  
  
Trip gave him a brief commentary on the people they ran into as they wnet along.  
  
So and so was in charge of the crops (self sufficient gardens or no it was still not enough to keep families fed over winter months), or he was chief of the gaurd. There was one of her fellow patrolers (they'd worked togethr for a short time and personaly she thought he was a bit of a snob). It was quite amusing.  
  
Finally Trip led him down a long hall way with yet another door with a new set of gaurds, who yet again didn't ask questions. Apparently Trip help some authority around here.  
  
"I've got to go speak with the Admiral. You'll stay in here and be a good boy till I get back. Kit, stay with him."  
  
She unbound his hands and shoved him through the door as one of the gaurds obediently opened it.  
  
It wasn't the type of cell he was expecting. if anything, it was nice.  
  
There was a comfortable looking bed against one wall and an airy, if barred,  
window on another. It was quite comfortable and he was relieved to have the ropes off his wrists.  
  
He sat on the bed, rubbing his hands together to get the circulation going again.  
  
Kit stretched out in a corner, golden eyes watching him unblinkingly.  
  
"You are the oddest creature I've ever met."  
  
Kit simply purred, if possible looking pleased.  
  
"That wasn't intended as a compliment you know."  
  
Qui-gon moved to sit down next to the tiger and extended a hand to pet him.  
  
At first Kit looked ready to bite it off, but with the help of the Force and a fewcomforting words Qui-gon managed to calm him and tentavly scratched the cats ears.  
  
"See there, I'm not so bad am I?"  
  
When Trip returned a good half hour or more later she found them sitting together, the big cat comfortable resting his head on Qui-gon's lap,  
sleeping.  
  
"Ah, you traiter."  
  
the tiger opened one eye lazily, saw who it was, and quickly rose to all for feet to go and brush against his mistress purring loudly all the while.  
  
"Alright, you're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again."  
  
Trip smiled at her feline friend and then turned her attention to Qui-gon.  
  
"He wishes to see you now. Personaly, I think we should just lock you up and forget about you, but hey, can't have everything."  
  
Qui-gon rose slowly.  
  
"Should I be tied up again?" he hoped not.  
  
"Oh no. I've been ordered to be nice. It's not exactly custom for us to tie people up. You were a special case." she grinned.  
  
Qui-gon smiled. "Lead on then almighty leader."  
  
She coplied by walking out and allowing the door to swing closed in his face, the lock clicking in place.  
  
Kit growled.  
  
"Alright, alright. Come on. Only because I've been told to."  
  
She opened the door and let them out.  
  
Qui-gon was amazed at how large the building was. From the outside you'd never guess it held so many corridors.  
  
She led him to an area that was more sparcley populated than the rest,  
and the confused faces were less frequent.  
  
Suddenly they stopped in front of a wooden door that seemed much better taken care of than the rest.  
  
"I expect nothing less than politeness from you mister Quiggy."  
  
Qui-gon nodded. "Of course." 


	4. Wladimir

Chapter four:  
  
As they entered the Admiral's office Trip gave Qui-gon a little shove towards the desk in the center the room and then she and Kit went to stand silently in a corner.  
  
He watched them a moment, brow raised in amusment, then turned to face the man he'd been brought before.  
  
He was a tall, dark skinned man and Qui-gon imediatley noticed some similarities between him and Trip.  
  
The man's long black hair had the same hue and texture as Trip's(though she had her's cut a good deal shorter for practical purpouses) and they both had almond shaped purple hued eyes....  
  
Purple eyes that were staring at the Jedi's own blue ones as though they could see right through him. It was a little eerie.  
  
When he spoke it was in a deep, gentle sort of voice.  
  
"Well now. My daughter has told me some odd things about you. I hope she wasn't too horrible to you." he smiled and Qui-gon looked over at Trip again.  
  
She was smirking. Ah. Well, that explained the cocky attitude. She was the daughter of someone who was obviously important.  
  
The Jedi returned his attention to the man before him and bowed respectfuly.  
  
"Not at all sir. She was quite..... nice. Though I do not understand for what purpouse she has brought me here. I am a Jedi Knight, Qui-gon Jinn,  
I just crashed here, I don't mean you or your people any harm."  
  
The man sighed. "Of course. She was a bit faulty in explaining things to you yes? I'm Wladimir, Admiral and leader of the Sanctuary, as we like to call it. And as you can see by looking around, I really don't have time for something like this."  
  
"You tell me you mean us no harm. How am I to prove that to my people?  
They won't understand. Here offworlders are not exactly welcomed. We learned that lesson long ago. You've seen what it's like out there. I tell them were you are from..... they would kill you, no doubt. And nothing I could do or say would stop them."  
  
Qui-gon nodded. He'd seen and he didn't understand. How could anyone have done that to there planet? Telling him they wouldn't like him wasn't very helpful. Now if someone would tell him why, that'd be different.  
  
However, he didn't want to risk angering Wladimir with questions he didn't want to answer.  
  
"Sir," he said tentavly. "You wouldn't have to tell them. if you could provide me with a way out of here, or even try and fix my ship....."  
  
"I can't do that. We don't have any form of space travel available to us, not here. We've no way of communicating without it being intercepted,  
and I don't have the materials required to fix your ship, no matter how light or bad the damage was."  
  
So he was stuck here then. "But what can I........."  
  
"Trip has proposed some interesting ideas." Wladimir grinned. "However that would be inhumane. There is one thing I can do. You can stay here.  
You'd be under watch by her of course," Trip made a rude noise of disgust at that. "And you'd have to earn your keep of course."  
  
That was all well and good, but Qui-gon could not afford to sit around on this back-water planet forever. He was in the middle of a mission.  
  
"But sir, I was in the middle of something important. I can't just stay here."  
  
"You don't have a choice. I'm willing to help you, but at this time I don't yet have the means. Yet. It's only a matter of time." Wladimir seemed lost on his own train of thought for a moment.  
  
Qui-gon sighed. There was no other way then. "A Jedi can be patient Sir."  
  
"Good. It's settled then. And I must impress apon you the seriousness of keeping your origin hidden. To every one else, you are a slave who escaped the Alliance and Trip found you and brought you here to join us.  
Understood?"  
  
"Understood."  
  
Wladimir nodded in satisfaction then sat down at his desk, grabbing a stack of papers with one hand and waving them out with the other.  
  
"Now get out of here Trip. And don't come back unless it's life threatening."  
  
Trip laughed. "Of course father. You're SO buisy......"  
  
"Out."  
  
Trip laughed again and turned to leave.  
  
"Come on Quiggy. There's work to be done." 


	5. Revelations

A/N:  
  
Kynstar: (hoping I got your name right ) Thank you muchly for your reviews. Somebody actually likes it! WOOHOO!  
  
Heh, the Quiggy thing was born of the fact I've a tendency to call him that for short and I natuarally asumed he'd be annoyed by it. :)  
  
Never fear. You're about to learn a couple a' things. Keep in mind the source is a bit loopy...... evil laughter  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
As it turned out, Trip had her own house, close to the valley entrance.  
  
It was small with only two sleeping rooms, a living area, and a kitchen and made of logs and wood but it had it's own cosy feel to it.  
  
"This is were you'll be staying, unfortunatley."  
  
Trip had led him to the smaller of the two rooms. "You've got an hour to rest. You'll find some food in the kitchen. I've gotta go out for a sec.  
Oh yeah," she tossed him something which he catched on reflex. His utility belt. "You might be wanting that. Sorry I took it an' all, but you know,  
if you were dangerous I couldn't risk you having a weapon."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me Quiggy, thank my father. Were it my choice you'd still be locked up."  
  
With that she turned and left, leaving him to his own devices for a short time.  
  
He took advantage of it, pretty much raiding her kitchen. What could he say,  
when you'd been walking for two days straight even Jedi got hungry.  
  
She returned a short while later, a large bundle in her arms.  
  
"So long as you're trying to fit in, you'll need these. 'Figure you can wear you're own boots. I'll get you some more later. Put em' on while I go change."  
  
She handed him a set of clothes much like what he'd seen the other people here wearing- pants of some sort of rough blue material and a shirt.  
  
He'd have much rather kept his Jedi tunic on, but she had a point. He did sort of stand out.  
  
He changed quickly and strapped his belt around his waist. It felt good to have his lightsaber back. And so long as no one knew what it was....... he did feel so much safer with it....... end of debate. Like anyone here could understand the signifigance of the metal cylinder anyway.  
  
"Alright. This better?" he walked out in to the main room were Trip was waiting.  
  
"Much. We might want to do something about that hair though......"  
  
"No."  
  
"No one else has there's like that, it'll get in the way......"  
  
"No. I've spent to much time getting it like this to let you hack it all off. Your father wears his long."  
  
"My father never has to work in the fields."  
  
"Fields?"  
  
Trip slapped a hand to her forhead. "Oh yeah! Suppose I should tell you about that eh? Winter's coming soon like I told you earlier. I won't be going out again, and niether will anyone else. So, we work in the fields to bring the harvest in. It can snow pretty bad here and as you've no doubt noticed it's our only food source. Little gardens can't keep us fed all winter."  
  
Qui-gon nodded. "I had noticed yeah."  
  
"Well, that's were we're going now. We're a bit late, but I'm sure no one will mind. We're always in need of another strong arm."  
  
Qui-gon resisted the urge to sigh tiredly. He'd had scarce few moments to rest over the last few weeks. In fact, his time in that cell was the most inactive he'd been since he set out from the temple a few weeks ago.  
  
And now they were going to be working. And Trip looked ready to run a marathon. He envied her energy.  
  
'A Jedi does what he must.' he thought. 'No matter how tired they are.'  
  
What he wouldn't give to be back at the Temple!  
  
"Alright. But I've got some things to ask you....."  
  
"Later. We don't have time now. I promise I'll tell you anything I can later, ok? I've some things I'd like to ask you too."  
  
Qui-gon reluctantly agreed.  
  
There was a whole nother section of the valley Qui-gon hadn't been able to see from the entrance that was completely covered with their crops.  
  
He had no clue what any of it was. All well. Just like any other planet he'd ever been to. It was all different.  
  
He and Trip joined what she called 'work crews' in bringing in as much as possible and storing it in the large shed that had been built for just such a purpous.  
  
They'd left Kit behind. Apparently the last time he tried to 'help' it had ended in disaster.  
  
The work wasn't hard. Just time consuming. Load a bascket. Take it in.  
Load it again. Take it in.  
  
Finally, a few hours from sunset, the last load for the day was taken in and all the workers trudged tiredly to the stream to clean up.  
  
No one even noticed the new addition untill Trip walked behind him and 'accidently' pushed him in. Everyone laughed heartily at that.  
  
Qui-gon, smiling along with all the rest, was wondering why the heck she was so determined to drive him insane.  
  
The Jedi turned up at her house a good hour later than her, still soaking wet.  
  
"That wasn't in the least bit funny."  
  
"Sure it was! You should have seen your face!"  
  
Qui-gon went out side, muttering under his breath, "There is no emotion, there is peace, there is no emotion...."  
  
Nights on this planet were extremely beautiful, moon or no moon.  
  
Qui-gon sat beneath a tree at the back Trip's house, watching the stars.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder if anyone even realised he was missing.  
Probably not.  
  
And he'd been trying to get sence all the life around him. His command of the Force wsa not yet so great that he could be accurate in such things,  
but everything outside the Sanctuary just felt.... empty. Cold. Dead.  
  
In a way it scared him. He'd never encountered anything quite like it before.  
  
"Hey there Quiggy! You're a very boring person, you know that?" Trip suddenly flopped down beside him and he resisted the urge to groan.  
  
He'd had enough of her to last him a life time.  
  
"It's Qui-gon. And no I'm not. I just like to think. Something you've obviously been neglecting."  
  
"Oh, the cruelty! You're not still mad at me are you?"  
  
Qui-gon was officially frustrated. "A Jedi doesn't get mad. I'm a bit flustered though."  
  
"Oh. Which reminds me, said you had some things you want to ask, but first,  
what's a Jedi?"  
  
Qui-gon smiled. Finally. Telling her about the Jedi was a small price to pay for a couple of good answers.  
  
So he proceeded to tell her about the Force, about Coruscant, the Jedi temple...... other planets. She was fascinated to say the least, but the concept of the force went right over her head, so to speak.  
  
"Ok. So what's that thing?" She was looking at his lightsaber.  
  
"Ahh, this is the symble of the Jedi, the very thing that gives us such a fierce reputation. My lightsaber."  
  
"Lightsaber? Sounds like a bunch of non-sence if you ask me."  
  
"Just watch."  
  
He rose and drew his lightsaber. It fit comfortably in his hands, like it was made for him. And of course it had been.  
  
He looked around to make sure there was no one near enough to see. Luckily for them, most everyone else was already in bed by now.  
  
He thumbed the red ON button and watched with pleasure as the green blade hummed to life.  
  
Trip gasped. "Dang. What is that? Some sort of light stick or somthin'?"  
  
Qui-gon laughed. "No, it's a weapon. A very powerful weapon. There isn't much a lightsaber can't cut through."  
  
Trip was amazed. It almost made Qui-gon feel like he was talking to a child. He'd never before met anyone who didn't know of the Jedi.  
  
He returned his lightsaber to his belt and sat back down.  
  
"Now it's your turn. I want to know what's going on around here."  
  
Trip sighed. "Alright Quiggy. I did promise, but I warn you my knowledge is very limited. I was born and raised here. I've seen very little of the outside world and most all I know is stories."  
  
"Like the lack of moon for instance. I know there was one once. I just don't know why it's gone. There's so many different versions I've not the slightest idea which one is true."  
  
"But I do know why everything's dead. We all do. It's human's fault and all. You see, years ago, and I mean like HUNDREDS of years ago, we were very much a divided world. Everybody hated everybody and seperate countries looked out for themselves and themselves only. You spoke of thousands of worlds under one government. We couldn't even get out own world together, much less something like that."  
  
"But we did share one thing. Our desire to see space. To know what was out there. Back then our equivilent of space travel was sending a sattelite to Mars." Qui-gon didn't bother asking what Mars was. He didn't want to get her off track.  
  
"And then one day humans, and I mean they were HUMAN. Not at all what anyone was expecting. They came here. Big ships. You probably no more about that sort of thing than me. We thought they were friendly you know?  
Guess not. And we were so torn up over fighten' eachother we didn't stand a chance. Not that we didn't try."  
  
"Certain leaders approved the use of..... horrible things to try and beat em.  
Didn't work. All it did was destroy our world. Everything. There's no life around out there because water's to bad to support it and grass won't grow. It's terrible. I went to see the ocean once." She shivered.  
"You can't even begin to imagine."  
  
"Anyway, we were pretty much all inslaved. The Alliance, as we call the offworlders, have a few cities of their own making. Nothing pretty.  
One day a few of us escaped and found this place. We're the only free Earthlings far as we know. Every now and then someone will manage to get away and we find em', but it doesn't happen very often. Most of them are insane or worse by now."  
  
"That's why I treated you the way you did. When yu said you came here in a space ship I thought you must be mind adled or somthin'. Father did to till he met you. He's got a special way with people. That's really all I can tell you. And it probably didn't happen exactly like that. Like I said, all I've got to go on are stories."  
  
Qui-gon had listened to her in silence. The Republic, the Jedi, they could help these people. They had to help them. This wasn't right. If only someone had found them sooner......  
  
"Well. That pretty much covers anything I could have asked. For now."  
  
And then there was that air of mystery around her father..... way with people indeed. Qui-gon was certain he was force sensative. Had to be.  
  
Trip yawned loudly. "Good. Um, I wonder, could you tell me some more about that Republic thingy majiger?"  
  
Qui-gon laughed. "Of course." 


	6. Settling in

Chapter Six:  
  
"Focus. Don't rely on your eyes so much- they can be decieved. They can be tricked. Don't trust them. Your feelings, your instincts, they cannot be so easily twisted against you. Make use of that."  
  
Qui-gon and Trip circled eachother slowly, the long wooden sticks they'd designed to serve as swords held defensively before them.  
  
With most all of the winter work done they'd found themselves with a large amount of free time.  
  
Trip had expressed a willingness to learn anything that Qui-gon could teach her. So they'd taken to sparring in the late afternoon, when most chores were usually done, and nights were spent on discussing the galaxy.  
  
Earth's usually clear sky was perfect for such lessons.  
  
"Eh, easy for you to say. You've got the Force to help you. All I've got is bad intuition. If I don't use my eyes, how am I supposed to see?"  
  
She launched forward fienting right and at the last moment turning to strike at his left shoulder. He parried it easily.  
  
"Sight is not your only sence."  
  
He launched an attack of his own.  
  
"It is merely your strongest. it is a common human flaw to place all their trust in their eye sight. But what of a blind person? How are they to defend themselves if they can not see?"  
  
Trip shrugged, backing away again. "If they can not see then they should be protected."  
  
"What if they are left alone? What are they to do then?"  
  
"Die I suppose."  
  
Qui-gon shook his head. "No. They improvise." he pulled a long piece of cloth from his belt. "Come here."  
  
Trip was uncertain. "What's that for?"  
  
"You said you wanted to learn didn't you? It is a common practice amung Jedi to have students fight blindfolded. It helps them to learn to use other sences than sight. Now come here."  
  
She allowed him to tye it around her eyes tightly. Once he was sure she couldn't see, he backed away.  
  
"Focus. Focus on what's around you. Listen. Listen for the sound of my footsteps, for my breathing. Such things are dead give aways for were an opponent is."  
  
Qui-gon circled around her slowly. She raised her stick defensively, faced in completely the wrong direction.  
  
This was going to take some work.  
  
He attacked. She just barely managed to parry his blows, moving slowly, unsure of herself.  
  
"Come now. Surely you can do better."  
  
"Is it common for sighted Jedi to attack those who aren't?"  
  
Qui-gon laughed. "No, only when they are trying to teach a lesson."  
  
They continued for several more moments untill Qui-gon finally nocked her stick out of her hand.  
  
Trip pulled the blind-fold off, breathing hard. "If all Jedi are as skilled as you, I should hate to ever face a large group of you."  
  
Qui-gon just smiled. "Years of training, nothing more. And I do believe you've improved. Give it time."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I do better with ranged weapons."  
  
"Which is why we're working on melee skills. Care to walk to the stream with me? Last I saw Kit was there."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
They walked in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Kit's taken a real liking to you Quiggy."  
  
He grinned. "I noticed. Can't hardly go anywere without him tagging after me. How exactly did you come by him? I thought all the wild life here was dead?"  
  
Trip shrugged her shoulders. "Not all. Just most. There was a whole group of tigers living here when we got here, just not in this section of the valley. We didn't know about em' for a long time and when we finally did it was too late to do em' much good. Kit's the last of his kind."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda' sad really. He's happy though."  
  
A few more moments were spent in silence.  
  
"Qui-gon?"  
  
He looked at her in surprise. It was the first time he'd ever heard her use his real name.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you going to do if.... if Father never finds a way for you to get out of here?"  
  
Qui-gon was a bit taken aback. He hadn't really thought about it that much. He'd been living on the assumption they'd eventually come up with a solution to his problem.  
  
"I don't know. There's not much I could do. Stay here I guess. I'm hoping he'll come up with something."  
  
Trip seemed..... unhappy.  
  
"Yeah, he'll figure it out. He's been trying to come up with a plan to contact off-worlders even before you came."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"No clue. But Quiggy I...." she paused, searching for the right words. "I..... never mind. I'll see you later. I've gotta.... uh, I've gotta go do something."  
  
With that she took off running in the other direction, leaving Qui-gon to stare after her in confussion.  



	7. Traitor

Chapter Seven:  
  
The corridors were silent and deserted save for the footsteps of one lone hooded man.  
  
He detested coming to this place. The Mandalorian tribe who'd built it when they layed claim to Earth liked to call it their castle.  
  
He liked to call it a sorry excuse for a fort.  
  
Scientificaly advanced or no, they had a LONG way to go with architecture.  
  
He wasted no time on ceramony, barging right in to the captain's courters.  
  
"What the...."  
  
"Relax Galthon, it's me. I told you I was coming didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you shouldn't sneak up on a man like that. I might of shot you." Galthon grinned wickedly.  
  
The hooded man was unimpressed.  
  
"I'm sure. Now, I've some news for you and I've got to make it quick."  
  
"Oh really? What kind of news?"  
  
"The kind you'll find very interesting."  
  
Galthon waited impatiently for him to elaborate.  
  
"Firstly, I've thought over your offer and I except. I'll give you the Earthlings. Their entire 'civilization'. Heh, if you can call it that."  
  
"Excellent!" the Mandalorian's excitement wsa apparent.  
  
"However,"  
  
Oh no. That was never good..... "However what?"  
  
"It might be more dificult than you think. They're a fighting people. You'll sufer losses."  
  
"That's to be expected with any battle."  
  
"Yes, but they have one thing you don't."  
  
"Oh? And that would be?"  
  
"We've recently collected a person you'll find most intriguing........"  
  
Galthon sighed. "Out with it already!"  
  
"Temper temper. I'm getting there, have patience. We currently have a Jedi Knight trapped within our borders. Interesting yes? But I''ve got a plan for him."  
  
"Ah, I like your plans. Do tell." 


	8. Jedi

A/N: Here's a short one. Hehe.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Mace Windu paced restlessly around the Jedi council room while the older Master Yoda looked on, lost deep in thought.  
  
"He should have been back by now Master. Or atleast have reported in. It's not like Qui-gon to go so long without contacting us."  
  
"Indeed. Much mystery to this, I fear there is." the little Jedi sighed. "Worry, I do."  
  
They'd spoken with Qui-gon's contacts on the mid-rim world he was supposed to be at.  
  
Apparently the Jedi had solved of Raahim's problems only to find there was something bigger behind it all. He'd taken off in pursuit of his lead.  
  
That was the last anyone had heard from him.  
  
"Do you think....."  
  
"No. Dead, he is not. Sence him I do. Though it is but a faint flicker."  
  
Mace continued to pace. Mayby they should send someone out after him. He might have gotten himself into trouble. Mayby he was hurt somewere. Or mayby he was just buisy.  
  
The real question was would someone be able to find him if they went. The galaxy was a big place. He could be anywere by now. But they did have a place to start.  
  
"Master, I think mayby I should go after him. If he needs help it would be better to attempt to find him than sit around here waiting."  
  
Yoda shook his head. "Find him you think you will? Mayby. Or mayby wander around uselessly. Other matters to attend to, you have."  
  
"But Master Yoda....." he stopped. Yoda was right of course. He had other things he could be doing. Could be. Didn't mean he had to.  
  
"I believe it would be best. SOMEONE has to look for him."  
  
Yoda sighed again. "Right you are. But agree it should be you, I do not." he paused. "However, for the best perhaps it is."  
  
Mace nodded. "I will be quick about it. You won't even have time to realise I'm gone." the young Jedi Master grinned and turned to leave.  
  
"I should go as soon as possible."  
  
"Indeed. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And may the force be with you, Master Yoda." 


	9. The Trouble with women

A/N: And another short one.  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Many parsecs away, Qui-gon Jinn was happily oblivious to the Masters' worries.  
  
At the moment he was sitting on the stream bank with Kit, thinking about Trip and trying not to.  
  
"What does she want from me Kit? I've taught her things she'd have never learned on her own, been nice to her, and yet she continues to torment me at every oppurtunity. It's like being around some little kid."  
  
Kit growled in a fashion that said he knew a lot more than the Jedi did and thought he was an idiot for not knowing.  
  
"Mayby it's just a girl thing."  
  
If tigers could laugh, Kit would have.  
  
"And why am I talking to you, of all beings? Ahg." he got up. "Mayby I should just go talk to her. Tell her I don't appreciate being on the end of all her practical jokes and.... yeah, I'll do that."  
  
Findind her was the problem. And Kit wasn't much help. He just followed the Jedi arround, purring as loudly as he could and in general making a nuisance of himself.  
  
Qui-gon sighed. "I bet you know exactly were she is don't you?"  
  
The big cat stretched lazily.  
  
"Ah, go away. I can find her on my own."  
  
Kit sniffed indignantly but didn't go anywere.  
  
They finally found her, walking along and chatting quite animatedly with another girl Qui-gon had frequently seen her with.  
  
He was about to go away and wait for a better oppertunity when he heard something that caught his interest. He slowed his pace, listening.  
  
"So, how long is that Qui-gon fellow going to say with you?"  
  
"Quiggy?" Trip shrugged. "No idea. I'm in no hurry to be rid of him. He's quite a good helper."  
  
Her friend smirked. "Oh really? That's why you let him hang around then? I think it's more than that."  
  
"What ever do you mean?"  
  
Qui-gon was suddenly begining to question whether or not he should be eavesdropping on this conversation. But the obvious embarassment in Trip's voice intrigued him.  
  
"You know good and well what I mean. I've seen the way you look at him You like him don't you?"  
  
"Like him? Yeah sure, he's a nice guy. Why wouldn't I like him?"  
  
"Oh come one Trip, not that kind of like."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
She sounded a little angry now.  
  
"I let him stay because my father asked me to. Other wise I asure you he'd be long gone."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say."  
  
"Urrrr! Why do you have to so damned insistant?! I don't care about him in the slightest! Quite the contrary!" she turned and stormed off. Right towards Qui-gon.  
  
He tried to get out of her way, but he didn't react quickly enough and she collided right into him.  
  
Trip looked.... angry. And upset. And very unhappy to see him.  
  
"ARRRR!" she ran off in the other direction, her friend laughing in amusement.  
  
Qui-gon was once again very very confused. 


End file.
